When the Battle Horn Sounds
by Golumfryingeggs
Summary: We must unite Ferelden. But with forces that are upon us and the capital destroyed, we must place our faith in our heroes who are either missing or dead. Maker preserve us. Spoilers.
1. Inferno Skies

For those of you reading 'To fight for a bad guy' do not worry I have not forgotten about it, I just find myself writing stupid amounts of fiction for this particular category. Please feel free to send me an angry letter. I do revel in those ^_^!

WARNING: SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPO... oh what the hell you get the idea.

yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs

* * *

**Inferno Skies**

The cool night air drifted across the lands of Ferelden. The icy winter's breath shifted the trees and caressed the skins and furs of the night walkers. High atop in the towers of the king's castle, the darkness held life.

The quill scribbled furiously on the yellowed parchment, black lettering shimmering in candle light, the old thin hand gripped it tightly between ink-stained digits.

_The warden's charged up the steps, their heavy boots warning the demon their imminent approach. The doors flew open to the tower and they stared at their doom_.

The old scholar wrote passionately in the yellow candlelight, his own words depicting the battle which had taken place only seven months before.

The battle which had ended the blight.

He had not been there to see the imminent destruction of the arch demon, but many tales had been brought to him in the past few months and in those he took the basic elements and wrote them into history.

The old scholar took great pride in his work, the very words he wrote will be read for eons to come, he told himself and that gave his old heart great comfort. Many people made their mark in history, but without the scholar, no one will ever remember their deeds. To a sense each scholar was a keeper of his time, making sure that everything worth remembering is written down and put away. So that many years later man could open the scrolls and perhaps learn something new from something old.

Yes the life of a scholar was a wonderful experience indeed. It was a patient job, one that will only reap the rewards after you're long gone.

The candle light flickered in the icy breath of winter, he tightened the small blanket around his thin frame, trying to block out the cold. Though he was old and weary and his step might not hold the spring it once had, his old blue eyes still sparkled with the same passion since his childhood. He admired and, to a certain sense, _loved_ writing, it was his life, his very existence it was his joy and comfort.

It was his soul.

_The mighty demon stared down at the Warden_, he wrote, _his fiery breath leaking from the razor teeth in its mighty jaws_-

A horn sounded in the distance.

Old weary eyes tore away from dusty parchments and drying ink. The murky blackness beyond his open window now held light. It sparkled like tiny stars on the dark ocean, yellow and bright.

He stared in tranquil fascination, the horn boomed a second time on the ocean, echoing through the castle. Strange he wondered, but some of those small dots were getting a lot bigger very fast-

The explosion rocked the very foundation of the city, the scholar crashed to the ground, his gaze lifted back to the window as the sky was lit up with fire. The balls knocked into the city walls, shattering walls and destroying homes. Chaos ensued in the streets, he could hear them screaming and running, but still he watched the skies.

_I really should be writing this down_, he thought with a smile. It was so rare for a scholar to be part of history. They were usually thousands of miles away when the excitement happened.

The fireball careened through the night sky, it soared with flaming wings and the scholar nary flinched nor cried out when it slammed his tower. The walls crumbled, the candles toppled over and he carefully picked up his sacred scrolls to keep them from harm.

The fires quickly engulfed the small room and the only tears he shed were for the words and wisdom that would be lost, that would be forgotten.

That would never be read.

And thus the tower collapsed, ancient papers falling to the streets where they were trampled and left, the giant stones crashed around them and tore them and as the old battles of kings were lost…

A new one began.

"Move it!" she shoved the servant girl through the door slamming it shut before storming in another direction. The palace was ablaze, the flames licked at the tapestries, eating away at the ancient arts. She quickly trotted back to the king's quarters. Queen or no she did not leave servants to their fates.

"Alistair!" Elissa cried through the smoke, she clutched a saber in her right hand and axe in her left, ready for any fool who dared attack her. Though with burning smoke, halfway choking and no armor, she inwardly prayed that no enemy would find her, let alone attack.

But she would _die_ before admitting this out load.

She pushed onwards, she could hear people screaming and Elissa found herself praying that they would make it out safely. The floor above her was on fire, but she ignored this. She did not have time for-

The world exploded.

It rocked the building and sent her crashing to the ground. Pieces of the enflamed ceiling smashed around her, covering her eyes she screamed in pain as a piece of flaming wood brushed her right arm. The fires were around her now and inwardly she cursed herself for her stupidity!

"Idiot!" she cried, trying to shield herself against the angry inferno.

"I've been saying that for over a year now!" his voice boomed over the chaos, his cocky swagger coming into view among the smoke and fire. Elissa shook her head, but despite her predicament still found the ability to smile.

"But you know no one listens to you, anyway!" she retorted.

"Hey!" a burning log was shoved out of the way and she again quickly covered her eyes as pieces of burning splinters flew into the air. "I'm still king you know!" he complained as he held out his hand.

She grabbed it gratefully and he carefully pulled her out.

"Thank-" she started, but was swiftly cut short.

She was embraced, Alistair, in full armor held her tightly in his arms, practically crushing her small frame against his powerful torso.

"Don't do that again," he whispered, suddenly serious. She could hear the people screaming, now apparent, she could perceive the sounds of the ancient palace breaking apart and could feel the ground shake as the flaming rocks slammed into the city.

A wash of guilt engulfed her. He must have been terribly worried.

"I had to check on the servants," Elissa said kindly pulling away from his tight hold, "You know how I feel about that,"

He stared at her for a long time, his eyes calculating, but he did not say anything more, instead he nodded stiffly before letting her go. The air had calmed slightly between them, but she had the feeling that this particular conversation wasn't over yet.

But they had no time for this now.

"Do you know who's attacking?" she asked, changing the subject, pushing past him and making her way to the front doors. If they were breached then there wasn't much hope left for the castle.

He shook his head, trying to keep up with her determined pace, "All I know is they've breached the city walls-" Another explosion rocked the palace, Elissa gritted her teeth as she fought to hold her balance, but a second, much larger explosion sent her crashing to the ground.

The shaking soon stopped and she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when the roof didn't crash in again.

"And that they're not here to negotiate," Alistair panted with a grin as he got up; he swiftly helped her back to her feet and gave a quirky smile. "But I've heard no word as to how far they've invaded the city,"

"We'll find out soon enough," she stepped into the main hall; at least a dozen guards were hanging onto the doors, desperately trying to hold off the invasion for as long as possible. A young Knight trotted up to them.

"My king," he said and bowed his head, blood seeping down his face.

"What is happening?" Alistair asked in full ruler mode.

"The city has been lost, most if not all are dead and we are barely keeping the invasion out of the castle," he was sweating; the man was tired, burnt and obviously wounded.

"Do you know who's attacking?" he asked the exhausted knight.

The young man nodded, "Yes-"

A fire ball slammed into the front doors, the few knights were sent flying in an array of burning flames and pained cries of terror. Her head flipped around and Elissa watched in cold terror as armored giants charged into the main hall, their blades unsheathed and bloody, it seeped into the carpet and their battle cries tore through her very core.

"Come on!" she heard Alistair cry.

Elissa turned around to flee, the exit was on fire, the young knight charged passed her and she quickly followed. He leapt through the burning doors and moments later the whole structure collapsed. She came to a screeching halt.

"Damn it all!" she screamed, slamming her blade into the fiery woodwork. She could hear them charging and she turned around slowly to face her doom. Alistair quickly unsheathed his blade and stood ready, shield forwards and sword gleaming. No smile graced his features; they both knew what this meant.

Elissa took her fighting position; her weapons in front, but quickly found herself wishing for some form of armor.

Fighting an invasion in your night robe is not a good idea.

_They came from the sea_, she wondered idly starring at the helmets, _it could be anyone._

Soot flew in from the doors and she breathed it in deeply, the world seemed to have slowed the tempo to a mellow beat and as they charged forwards, the blood dripping from their armor and their swords shimmering in firelight…

Elissa grinned bitterly.

Her blades sliced the air.

The first were cut down quickly, she charged into them with a whirlwind of blades and finesse. Alistair swung his sword viciously and quickly subdued most of the lead runners in a quick flurry of shield pummels and angry cries.

Then it turned sour.

A heavy set man slammed into him, he fell, lost his shield and with only one sword he was quickly overwhelmed by the pressing forces. Elissa fought as hard as she could, blocking in coming attacks and slicing at anyone in range. Five maybe six, she cut down, she flung her axe and slammed the tall giant right in the face.

_Boom! Head shot_! She grinned, feeling giddy like a ten year old!

His helmet went _flying_.

"Vashadan!" he cursed, the blood seeping from a deep angry cut down the left side of his face. The copper skin glared in the firelight and illuminated the snow white mane of the giant, his red eyes burning. Her mouth agape she stared at him and could scarcely believe her eyes.

"Qunari-!"

He hit her square in the face and all went dark.

* * *

Denerim burnt. The inferno engulfing the capital into ruins, the soil would claim her and all within. The fires lit the night sky, making the city a quiet beacon in the darkness of the land, a bitter warning to the neighboring cities and lands.

The war had begun.

Mabari trotted his way out of the city, his coat covered in soot and angry burns. He limped up the small path in the snow and paused on a hill to turn back to the destruction. The ice numbed his paws, his skin raw from fires, broken glass and splintered wood. The snow illuminated red as the fires burnt deeper into the skies.

Mabari whined softly.

He'd tried to help her, his mistress, but with the pressing forces he'd been quickly overwhelmed and was forced to flee the battle field.

She'd _ordered_ him to do so.

"_Run! Get out of here_!"

He whined again as more rocks crashed into the city.

But he'd stuck around as best he could, he'd weaved through the Giants and stunned most, if not all of them, but they kept _coming_. He tilted his head to the side, listening to the screams. These were not mindless Darkspawn, they had _purpose_.

Mabari's paws hurt, but he had no time to worry about burning feet. With one last lingering look he turned away from the ruined city, tilted his nose to the dark skies and sniffed the cold air deeply.

The world smelled of soot, of Giants, well oiled boats and burning grass. But faintly, so very faintly he caught the old scent. She'd been here only a few days before and her smell still lingered in the fields. If he could smile he would've been grinning like a buffoon, but as it were he simply barked happily, wagged his stubby tail and set off into the darkness of the wilds.

He ran through the fields, the snowy landscape glowing in the faint moonlight and burning city, he could hear the towers crumbling and building shattering, his ears flicked back a soft howl escaped his jaws.

He _will_ find her and save her… again.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeel….. what do you think? I can write decently… when the need arises, not that I'm saying I'm a good a writer or anything, I just don't want people reading the name 'Golumfryingeggs' to think 'bad writing' see?

*urgent whispering in background*

What do you mean 'people _already_ think that'?....

*more urgent whispering*

Oh right… ignore that last part and proceed to throw me with the tomatoes I _know_ you all brought along.

Apparently I suck… and I'm happy with it! But I have interment memory loss… so I kinda forgot. Go figure.

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs


	2. Icy Winds

Second chapter up!

You know what's weird? The stories about my idiotic humor are far more popular than the ones I actually put some effort in.

Go figure.

Enjoy the read guys! And thank you for reading, favouriting and alerting all the way!

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs!

* * *

**Icy Winds**

The icy winds drifted away from the burning city, it flew across the open fields and ran with the noble mabari as it charged across the Ferelden landscape. Then it took off, into the sky further and higher it flew until the highest mountain peak could be reached and all could be seen. It raced with the clouds and finally shot back down to the white blanket upon the earth.

It slowed in the trees, playing with branches and greeting its old friends; river and Ent. Its soft wings weaved through their greetings and finally it burst through a clearing, whipping softly at a small fire in the snow, it carried on until it reached the young woman by the icy creek.

Morrigan looked up; she turned her head and felt the wind brush her skin. It whispered to her, she sniffed softly as the cool wind surrounded her. It smelled of fire, ash and death. She moved to the edge of the clearing and listened. The snow crunched beneath her boots, her cowl hiding her face from unwanted onlookers.

The wind carried more than scent, it carried voices, sounds, life and whispers. Right now she listened to them. Cries of mercy and pain, fear and terror all mingled in a single battle cry. A strange language mixed in, one she could not decipher, but one that sounded so familiar-

"Mother?"

The witch flipped around, her golden eyes burning, but she soon settled down when she spotted the child a mere three feet behind her.

"Yes, Daemon?" she asked in a sharp voice.

"What is going on?" Deamon asked, his own golden eyes piercing hers for answers, she sometimes wondered if he could read her mind. He was far too aware of the world for it not to be so. She paused before answering. The child… her child had grown excessively quickly. She'd only carried him a few months and now he was growing like a bamboo.

He was five months old.

He looked five years.

This worried her slightly, she did not know if he will have magic in him, but what did worry her was his intelligence, and it was uncanny. He understood things far better than most adult humans. He was sharp, caught on quickly, learned fast and could already read two different languages. Her eyes stared into his, the only thing he'd inherited from her.

The rest...

She turned away from him and listened to the winds once more. Her thoughts were straying to forbidden fruits and uncatchable dreams, she pushed them away and forced her ears to hear the voiceless winds. They were softer now as the air passed through the trees, but she'd heard enough to give him answer.

"Trouble," Morrigan said with a glare, "That's what's going on,"

The winds howled….

…They cried above in the night skies and carried their wails into the room of the king. The winds drifted through the bars and softly awoke the slumbering man.

Alistair felt like shit.

That was an understatement. His shoulders were stiff, his eyes burned, his bones ached, and his skin throbbed… basically everything that could possibly be injured was injured. He hadn't felt this bad since the drinking competition this ser Gregor.

He grinned, albeit painfully.

_Best night of my life_…

Slowly he cracked an eye open, winced, moaned and stopped himself from throwing up with a quick swallow.

_Eeeeeeew_…. He groaned.

_Oh yes… definitely ser Gregor's drinking_.

He tried again.

The small amount of light in his room caused a piercing pain to shoot through his eyes. It was but a small lamp, hanging on the opposite wall of what could only be called by definition, his bed. The cold floor pressed into his stiff back.

_What happened last night_? He wondered mildly if he'd been out drinking, but no memories were forth coming.

Alistair groaned and slowly pushed up to a sitting position. Gods he felt horrible! Maybe Elissa could explain to me…

He blinked, bury or not he knew where he was.

_What the hell am I doing in the dungeons_?

"You are awake," a deep voice rumbled.

He looked up, blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light. There was a figure just beyond the bars. Whoever it was looked big and angry.

_Great, just what I need, maybe Elissa hired him to scare me out of… doing whatever I'd done last night_.

"Who are you?" he croaked, his throat was dry and burning, but he was king, so what the hell was going on?

"My name is of no concern to you human," the man growled.

Gods but he sounded familiar. Alistair blinked once more, rubbed his tired eyes and finally focused fully on the giant.

Somewhere a dam must have broke.

Last nights events swarmed into his head.

He was on the bars in a shot.

"Where is she?" she cried, his anger hitting the ceiling. And his stomach hitting the floor as a wave of pain and sickness washed over his body. He held onto the bars, refusing the collapse into a heap.

The Qunari raised an eyebrow at him, his golden eyes burnt into his own, but the giant did not seem phased at all by his outbreak. "She is in another cell," he said calmly, as if talking about the weather. "Still asleep, but she should wake up in due course. You sound thirsty; shall I bring you some water?" his golden gaze scanned the king once over, "And perhaps a healer? You look very ill,"

He stared at the Qunari. So calm, so friendly… damn it and he was probably telling the truth as well!

The **nerve** of the man! Being all friendly and nice! _When, when… at any moment they'll be swooping down on me with their pointy swords and –and giantness_!

He glared, observing the man closer in the brighter light.

He was far more relaxed and calm than Sten, he had golden eyes, softer and slightly more sympathetic. He was shorter than Sten as well, still large and the lack of heavy armor hinted that he was not in fact a warrior.

Alistair was still glaring, _He can still have the decency to be a mean guard_, he growled inwardly, _At least I'll have something to scream at without feeling guilty_!

"I am king," he tried this time, his temper calming by a fraction, "I demand that I speak to your leader,"

The Qunari tilted his head, "Why do you wish to do that, sir?"

_Oh 'sir' is it_? He sneered, _you 'sirring' me no eh? Whatever happened to 'human' and all that? Stupid Qunari_.

Alistair gritted his teeth, "I have a right to know the reason for this invasion! I would also-"

"We wish to conquer this land," the giant shrugged, "There is not much other information our leader could give you,"

He slammed his head against the bars, feeling defeated. The Qunari were such strange creatures, matter of fact, no hidden agendas. Heaven new they didn't need to be sneaky, not with all those damned muscles behind those arms.

If Sten were here then perhaps he would give him some… answers…

_That's it_!

"Where is Sten?" his head flicked up, feeling very proud for thinking about this. But quickly angry with himself as the nausea and pain caught up with him again. Sudden movements were not rated high the on the good ideas list at the moment. He felt sick, tired and drained all of a sudden.

The golden eyed giant frowned at Alistair; his eyes darted once around the dungeon almost as if making sure he was still in the same universe, "Which one?"

Alistair paused, this didn't go as planned. "There's more than one?" he asked tiredly.

The Qunari sighed softly. "Sten is a… title a rank in our armies," he said, while bending down to retrieve a cup from the water bucket. He filled it and quietly handed it to Alistair who stared at it warily.

"What's in it?" he asked blearily as he slowly slid down the bars to the ground.

"Water," the Qunari stated, "Last I checked,"

Alistair's glare, if at all possible, intensified. His eyes could burn corn fields at this point. "Trying to drug me, eh? Trying to get me to sleep so I won't try to escape, eh?" he raised a fist with as much strength as the descending man could muster, "It will never happen, not on my watch!"

"I assure you," Golden Eyes said with a shake of his head, "If you were to fall asleep it will only be because…"

Alistair collapsed.

"…you're tired,"

He blinked. The man was snoring happily enough; he might get a kink in his neck in that position, but all's well that ends well. The guard placed the mug inside the cage and then walked down to the other doors.

He still had many other patients to see to.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Random… yes!

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs


	3. Memories in Blood

Thank you to every single person who takes the time to read this! I apprecaite it dearly and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Just as a side note, I have played awakening and I found it rather... lacking at the end, BUT my point with this is that I do know the 'real' sequel to the marvelous Origins story, I just thought this would be an interesting alternative.

THAT and I like writing this junk, so it's staying! :P ;)

Thanks for reading and I really do hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is a little slow and it doesn't really give much, but it's unfortunately one of those 'have to get it in there' chapters. Hope it's not THAT stupid.

... I am liking my ALL CAPPS today :)!

YOURS INSANELY

GoLuMfRyInGeGgS!

* * *

**Memories in Blood**Mabari ran.

His powerful legs carried him quickly across the landscapes of Ferelden. Snow fields turned to snow peaks, which turned to white dusted forests. But still he ran. Following the wind and the scent as it dangled in front of his nose like a carrot on a stick.

His paws burnt.

His muscles ached.

But still he ran.

Darkness turned to day as the sun skimmed over the horizon, arising from her slumber. He slowed to a trot as the forest became thicker and thicker, the trees growing denser and darker the deeper he ventured.

Finally he stopped, tilted his mighty head to the skies and sniffed the quiet winds.

_Ash, blood, fire, trees_…

All these he forced to the sides, away from his nose, he filtered them through and breathed again, smelling the quiet morning air.

She was gone.

He whined softly. He was so sure she would be here. This was a place she called home, he knew this, he'd heard as much. But right now, Mabari's paws burnt and his throat was dry.

He limped to a nearby creek, the broken ice drifting downwards and placed his aching paws in the freezing water. The coolness of the icy water was soothing, but painful at the same time; he closed his eyes and tried to calm his tired body. Leaning his head down he lapped up some of the water.

Maker he was thirsty.

The water hit his stomach like a sledgehammer, knocking the wind out of him, but he was grateful. His thirst quenched he carefully removed his tired paws from the creek and quietly limped to a nearby tree. The hounds were strong and resilient against harsh cold, a good tree would be ideal and right now he needed rest.

The great dog colapsed next to a beautifil pine and curled his heavy muscled body into a small ball, his wet nose pressing against his tail. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. But his ears constantly flicked to the small sounds the forest emitted. Owls flapping their wings, hooting softly into the night as they searched for prey with still eyes. The crunch of ice as a fox trots back to its den, the sweeping sound of the snow as the dead rabbit between its jaws was dragged along.

But the wind...

It howled....

It whsipered....

It spoke....

He listened...

... and listened....

The he awoke.

Mabari stood up, his body barely rested, but new energy seeped into his soul. He sniffed, then sprang off into the trees, his jaw set and eyes ablaze. He ran as fast as he could, the trees becoming a white and brown blur. He never stopped the path clear in his eyes and nose. Once more he turned, around an oak, stepped lightly and leapt.

He crashed right into the fire.

Mabari yelped in pain as boiling water and burning flames licked and splashed onto his cold fur. A long pitiful howl echoed through the trees and then he colapsed painfully on the white snow shivering and tired.

The witch stormed out of her tent. Her golden eyes ablaze and through his pain and exhaustion he barked and wagged his tail happily.

_Witch_! He barked happily in hs mind!

"Rabbit!" Morrigan screamed, practicly baring her teeth. The mabari yapped and shakily got to his feet.

"No!," she growled, pushing the wounded animal down, "Don't get up you stupid mutt! You're wounded," her long hands delicately brushed at his fur and Rabbit slowly slid back to the ground, his tail still wagging happily. He was safe, he had found her, he had someone his mistress trusted and now they could help her! He shook with excitement, his jaw quivered with delight and if he could he would be running and barking and baying to the moon!

"Stop struggling mutt!" Morrigan growled, careful not to touch the angry burn wounds, "Daemon," she suddenly called, "Get the elfroot and some healing fire balm,"

"Yes mother," he replied from inside the tent. Rabbit looked up, starring at the small figure strangely, he tilted his mighty head curiously at the witch and he whined softly.

"Don't you start," she said, with a glare, but stroked him once on the head, to which he responded with a small lick.

Daemon soon appeared with the medicines. He placed them next to the dog and Rabbit sniffed at him with interest, eyes wide and ears pricked. He could smell witch in the boy, forming in his blood and mixed, almost knitted in with this was the distinct scent of a king, of royal blood. He recognised both and he was happy for the young one two of his companions had bred. But deeper, deeper and darker in the blood he could smell something that made his hair stand up and his teeth bare.

_Demon_! he growled softly at the boy, teeth slowly barring.

"You take my child's hand off," she said preparing the ointment, "I will take something far more precious," and swatted his rear.

He yelped, dropped his head and remained silent, but his intelegent eyes remained focused on the child a few feet away from him.

"Do you know the dog, mother?" Daemon asked and his jaws stiffened instinctively.

"Yes," she said, but did not elaborate. It was not for him to know, that was part of her life she was trying to break away from not trying to ressurect. Morrigan stared at the burns, her eyes focused on the task at hand, but her mind was running a mile a minute. He smelled of death, of ash and smoke. How quickly had he found her? Had anyone followed him? She bloody hoped not. The ingredients were ground into a paste, it smelled like wet grass and was warm to the touch. Morrigan scooped up some with her fingers and reaching forwards she delicately placed it on the burn wounds.

"This might hurt-" she started, but froze the moment her hand touched the burnt skin and blooded fur.

Memories flooded through her, a raging river ran rampant through her mind as the blood sang and whispered through her in a thousand screaming voices. She stared through mabari eyes as his mistress, Elissa screamed for him to get to safety. The city burned as he ran the walls colapsing, the people running rampant and through it all more fire balls lit up the sky. Armoured giants charged through the ruined gates, their faces hidden and their blades shining in burning fire light.

He leapt at them, fighting them as best he could, his powerful jaws tearing through armor and his deafening howl breaking their defences and even knocking them back. He stood fast and fought like any noble warrior from the dwarven class, but he wavered when he sniffed the air, when he realised whom he was fighting and in his mind the memories flooded. The smell of darkspawn blood, cats, cookies and fire lingered in his nose and heart. Fond memories, kind memories and a memory of kinship in an unlikely soul. A powerful warrior stood before him, his spirit died...

And he fled the battlefield.

"Mother!"

Morrigan's eyes snapped open, her breath hitching and shaking through gasps and heaves, snow fell from the late afternoon sky, covering her in a blanket of white.

Daemon stared at her with cool eyes, he'd knelt beside her, a surprising compassin to witness in the boy. Rabbit hadn't even moved, she was sure he was sleeping, but upon closer inspection she could see that all his wounds had been treated with the paste. She stared curiously at her son, but he answered her before she could speak.

"You colapsed," he shrugged, but did not offer further explanation. He stared at her for a moment, bit his lip in a moment of uncertainty and then continued, "What happened?"

She stood up from the snow, her legs and back cold and freezing. How long had she been out for? "I shared memories with him," she stared at slumbering Rabbit, the small sleeping draught she'd worked into the medicine taking effect quite nicely it seemed "We are being attacked by the damned ashen skinned Qunari!"

Her voice clapped in the shadowed forest. Her breathing stilled as Rabbit whimpered softly in his sleep.

"What are they, mother?"

"A proud and powerful race," she said, her breath puffed white in the cold air, "But with a distinct weakness," Daemon stared at her, his golden eyes piercing hers with a fierce inteligence. If she knew the Qunari, then the possibility of any other escapes would be naught. They are nothing if not thorough. Her mind reeled in many different directions, she knew what she needed to do, the icy winds, burning skies and haunted blood told her so.

But she'd always been stubborn and besides it would not be easy for her to warn the neigbouring cities what was about to happen.

She was still and Apostate. A famous one to boot.

Still, as much as it ached her to say it, she needed to do something.

"Take Rabbit inside when he wakes, keep him warm and keep him safe," she flipped around and stormed into the tent in a flurry of snow and cloak. Daemon frowned softly and followed her inside.

"You're leaving," he stated.

"Yes," she said, "I will try to be back within a few days," she grabbed her staff and a few food pieces with an extra piece of clothing. "You will be safe here, but if anything does happen..." she sighed closing her pack, "you know what to do."

The boy stared at her, "Take me with you," he snapped like giving an order.

Morrigan raised a dissaproving eyebrow at the boy, but did not press the matter now, the tension was building all across the land, she did not have time for small nonsenses. "You are a liability Daemon, you will slow me down and I will not take care of you on the road," she stared at the boy with such fiercness that he reluctantly backed down. But the anger and determination still shone brightly in those small eyes.

"Rabbit will be fine in but an hour," she knelt before him as she tightened her cloak, "Stay in the camp, it is hidden from humans and elves and the ward will keep you safe from them,"

"Accept for dogs,"

She stood suddenly, "Rabbit is not a dog, he's a warhound and an old... " she hesitated, "...companion," stepping out into the cold she flung her pack over her shoulders and strapped her staff securely to her back. She walked over to a medium sized black horse, its ebony coat almost pure white with snow. The huge black animal nickered softly at her approach before continuing its meal of some hay they'd found the day before. Morrigan saddled her, the mare snorted softly, but did not protest. She grabbed the reins and mounted quickly.

"If something happens," she said, starring down at him "do what I taught you, then summon me,"

Daemon went and stood next to the horse, he patted the long curling mane quietly, "Is it wise to leave a child in a forest in the midst of a war?" he asked.

She sighed, "Is it wise to take the child directly to the war?" she retorted.

He said nothing, but smiled still. Gecco, her mare snorted impatiently, Morrigan tightened the reins nodded at Daemon and with a quick kick she sped off into the darkened forest, heading straight for the circle of magi and praying that an old friend would still be there.

* * *

LIL NOTE: I couldn't really decide on a name for the mabari, my initial idea was to stick with just 'mabari' through the story, but it became a little redundant, so when I played 'Ostagar' I got a brilliant name for my poochy whoochy!

Hey it was either that or Barkspawn!

yours insanely

golumfryingeggs


End file.
